Just another Adventure!
by LoveLiberty
Summary: Sequel to What are we Doing Today! When Bloom and Stella run into trouble on Eraklyon, will King Sky be able to save them? UPDATED! The last part of Adventure to Lynfea is up! Can they get the Plutonia flower in time? Can they save Flora? And Riven having a hard time with the whole I love you thing, what will he do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to ****What are we doing Today?**

**We leave off at the White Horse with the Winx and Specialists at the White Horse**

**I know it's showill the next chapter will be longer! Much longer!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cora POV

The ambulance had just arrived and everyone had already flooded to receive medical attention. The only ones in the White Horse were the Winx and the Specialists.

I got up and walked over to Sky. Poor Bloom, I really hated to see her like this. I knew I could help, but would it work? Yes I have gotten used to using the Heart over the years, but it was a risky situation. I look up at Bloom's sobbing face to realize if I wanted to save Sky, I would have to do it now.

"I have an idea..." I say looking down

"What?" asked Bloom

"It's risky, but it might work. So everyone everyone get back!" I kneel next to Sky's laid out body

"What are you talking about Cora?" asked Bloom, none of them knew what I was about to do

"I said get back! I don't know how big this is going to be!" everyone slowly takes a step back except Bloom, I decided that was good enough.

"**Heart of Mercuris!**" I never really used the Heart's magicsunless it was a dire emergency, but I think this qualifies as one

"**Heal the Wounded!**" the glowing Heart floats above Sky's body, then it releases bursts of light that landed on his body. It was like a light show, different colors and beams like fireworks were illuminating the room. It was beautiful, and magical, you could feel the strong positive energy coming from the ball of light.

"Please work, please work, please work, please work" I whisper to myself. Then the Heart disappears in a burst of energy that pushes everyone back as it returns to me. I look up to see everyone at aww over what just happened.

Sky POV

"Huh?" I open my eyes to see myself surrounded by familiar faces, some of them crying. I sat up and look around

"Uhhh...hi guys? What's up?" what were they starring at me for? What did I do?

"Sky, I can't believe it! Your alive!" she throws herself at me when I notice the gash on her leg

"Bloom, what happened to you?" I lean over to get a good look

"How did you do that?" asked Bloom

"Do what?" asked Cora

"That!" said Brandon motioning at me

"Dunno what your talking about!" she says. I was about to question what was going on when the thought was interrupted

"So how about we get you all to the hospital for a checkup?!" says Cora. Everyone agreed and started helping each other out the door, me? I still had no idea what was going on.

At the hospital, everyone is in a room except for me, Cora, Stella, and Brandon. We're in the waiting room awaiting word from the doctor.

Cora POV

"Well today was a long day wasn't it?" I asked really nobody

"Talk about long, I'm exhausted!" says Stella leaning back on Brandon's shoulder

"So what happened before exactly? What was everyone in shock over?" asks Sky

"Tell me Sky, what do you remember? Do you remember going to the White Horse?" I ask tracing back the steps of the day

"Yeah"

"How about me and Brandon being late?" asks Stella

"Yeah I remember that. I also remember that fight you had with those boys." he says

"Wait?! What fight!?" asks Stella, we had her complete attention now.

"Do you remember a big boom?" I ask ignoring Stella's question

"You mean an explosion? No..." he stopped talking and started thinking hard. Then he grips his temple which had been bleeding from impact before he was healed

"How about now?" I ask

"I remember hearing screams, I took Bloom's hand, and I looked up to see something falling towards me" he says

"Well that something was a piece if wood or brick that hit you in the head and killed you." said Brandon

"Yeah, and I have a feeling Cora used her magical abilities to heal you!" says Stella

"How do you know that?" I look at her

"You did say heal the wounded!" she said

"We didn't know you hadhealing powers" says Brandon

"No one did. I didn't tell anyone because I've never used them before." I say

"Well thank you Cora!" says Sky

"Anytime!" I assure him. A few minutes late the doctor comes down the hall to tell us that everyone is fine and we can see them now. I went straight to Jake and Layla's room.

"Hey" I say opening the door

"Cora!" says Jake

"How's our favorite mystery fairy doing?" asked Layla. Jakes left hand was bandaged up and Layla's right foot was in a cast.

"How are you guys?" I ask taking Jake's free hand

"We're fine, just some broken bones here and there. We'll be able to leave tomorrow!" said Layla

"That's great! I'm just glad you guys are ok!" I say

"Believe me, I think we all are too!" says Jake

"Well your probably tired. I'll let you get some rest!" I walk over to Layla's bed and give her a hug and get a kiss from Jake

"See you tomorrow!" I wave and leave the room

Sky POV

"Knock Knock" I say peeking into the room.

"Sky!" says Bloom looking paler that usual

"How's my beautiful princess?" I take her cheek

"suffering from major blood loss! But I'll be ok!" she smiles

"Do you know what happened at the restaurant now?" she asks

"Yeah, Cora told me everything, I'm eternally grateful" I lean closer

"So am I" she smiles

"I love you, get better quick ok?" I kiss her

"Love you too" she says as I leave the room

Brandon POV

I was holding Stella's hand as we entered Riven and Musa's room.

"Hey! How're you doing?" I say as cheerful as I can't

"I'm tired and sore, and it hurts to think!" says Musa. She has a concussion, so she was a bit out of it.

"How about you Riven?" I asked. Stella was next tie observing

"Could be better! But I'll survive!" his arm was slung up in a brace because his shoulder was injured

"Does it hurt?" asked Stella

"It did, before, a lot, but I don't really feel it anymore. It just feels kinda numb now" he says

"Well we'll talk to you tomorrow!" I say leading Stella out of the room

"I feel horrible!" says Stella taking her face in her hands

"What? Stella why?" I move her hands to see her sobbing

"We were supposed to be there, with them! But instead we were in my room making out!" she cries

"Stella I know, we just got caught up in the moment. But at least we were there to help them! If we had been there with them, both you, me and Cora would have been trapped inside. But you were the ones who got them out. You and Cora saved them. If we hadn't been in your room making out, everyone's conditions might be worse! Some things happen for a reason Stel." I calm her down and let her sob in my chest.

* * *

**Next chapter coming out soon. This chapter might have been short and boring, but in chapter two we will be in Eraklyon! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to check out the first book too!**

**Second chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Four days Later

**Normal POV**

Oh the joy of magical remedies! They can heal ones pain in half the time it would with regular medicine!

Everyone was sitting in the girls dorm in Alfea. Meanwhile, the party committee was setting up for the Joint Party tonight being held at Alfea! The Winx and the Specialists will be special guests and Roxy will be coming to meet the teachers and tour the school. She'll be arriving later that night.

Sky, Bloom, Brandon, and Stella went to Eraklyon for the day and will be back in time for the party. Layla went out for a walk and Tecna, Musa, Flora, and Cora were in the common room thinking of something to do

"Soo, do we all have our dresses for tonight?" asked Flora

"Yeah, should be fun!" sais Cora

"I still have to set up the soundtrack for the music" said Musa

"Like you would get bored working with music!" laughed Tecna

"Hehehe" said Musa

"Sooo" there really wasn't much to talk about

"Yeah, I'm gonna go finish that CD" said Musa

"Is my phone ringing?" asked Tecna

"Now where do I put that assignment?" asked Cora

"Do those plants look dry to you?" asked Flora, each leaving the room at the same time

**Bloom POV**

We just arrived on Eraklyon with the boys. Everything was quiet, until you reached the thrown room where there were gatherers waiting for a audience with the king and queen.

"How about you girls go back to our room? It's too crowded here, you'll find more things to do there" says Brandon

"How long will you be?" asked Stella

"At least thirty minutes, we'll meet you back there. See you." says Sky pecking me on the lips before turning around for the thrown room

"Bye!" says Stella

We arrive st their oversized bedroom right when the cleaning staff is leaving. It smelled clean and looked clean. There were two queen beds, two bathrooms, a wall mounted flatscreen TV, and two couches. I go to the bathroom to fix my hair while Stella plops onto Brandon's bed and turns on the TV to the news.

"Hey Bloom! Looks like your the rising star here on Eraklyon!" she yelled. And she was right, ever since word got out that Sky proposed, it's beem the only thing both Eraklyon and Sparks talked about.

"Yeah well, what do you expect?" I yell back

"They even have footage of us arriving less then ten minutes ago! What gives?!" she yells

"They're all over the place. We can't be alone anymore" I walk over to the window and open the curtain. When I look outside, I see the usual paparazzi craze you find outside any royal palace. I've only been a princess for a few years now, now I'm going to become a queen? I don't know if I can handle this?

"Let's go for a walk Bloom" says Stella coming up next to me. So we leave the room and wander the empty halls of the palace. We pass the kitchen, the gym, and even the GIT (Guards in Training) quarters. We keep walking until we make our way out the palace gates and into the royal garden. It was so beautiful and colorful, there were plants here I've never even seen before!

"Flora would love it here" I sigh leaning back on a bench

"Yes she would! Hey are there any shops close by?" she asks

"The closest shops are in town" I say

"Aww" she pouted

"Hey it's been an half an hour, we shouldwetblack before they thinka something happened to us!" I say standing up

"Sorry ma'am you are not permitted to enter these gates." a guard steps on front of me

"But we just left, you saw us!" said Stella

"Afraid we did not miss" said the guard

"But we..." this guardlooked different, not like the one we passed leaving. Then I notice the red striped on his uniform, he was a GIT

"You are only guards in training, aren't you supposed to consult someone higher than you before you make a decision?" I ask

"No that'thong how it works" he says

"Ok, you are looking at the future queen of Eraklyon and the Princess of Solaria. We came here today with King Sky and Squire Brandon. Now are you gonna let us in or not?" yelled Stella

"Miss, I know what the Princess of Solaria looks like, and you look nothing like her" he says

"And you don't look like the Princess of Sparks." the other guard says

"Now listen here you..." started Stella, these guys were getting her blood boiling

**Sky POV**

"We've only been here an half an hour and I'm already tired!" I say

"Well that's why we brought the girls, to lift our moods!" says Brandon. We had finished the audiences and were making our way back to our room to meet up with the girls. When we get there, the room is empty.

"Bloom? Stella?" we look in the bathrooms, closets, even under the beds. Nothing

"Where'd they go?" I say

"Maybe they got hungry, kitchen?" says Brandon

"Lets go find them, it's only been thirty minutes, they couldn't have gone far. Just hope they didn't run into one of those guards in training, they know nothing!" he says

"Fine" we head out the door and down the halls

**Bloom POV**

So right now we were being dragged down the palace halls by GIT. Yeah, Stella got us arrested because she attacked them with magic. We were heading to the dungeon, I was just hoping someone would recognize us and help us, but so far nothing.

"Hey! Let me go you freaks!" she was kicking and fighting. The guards lifted her off the ground so she was dangling in midair. When we get to the dungeons, they put anti magic cuffs on us and throw us in a cold, dark cell. I sit down on the floor in defeat, but Stella keeps talking.

"Eewwwww! This is do gross!" she yells

**Brandon POV**

We covered the whole palace except the dungeons, why would they be there?

"Any other ideas?" asks Sky

"No, let's head back to the room, they might have gone back there." I turn around

"I hope so, you don't think they left do you?" he asks

"Nah, their bags were still in the room remember? I'll call them if they're not in the room." I say. We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to the room, no sign of them.

"Ok, let me try their cells." I say

**Stella POV**

"This is disgusting! Did you know this was a new dress?! Why? Why?!"

"Do you ever stop talking?" asked the trainee watching over us

"Well it depends on my mood. If I'm in a good mood, I'm usually quiet. But when I'm in a bad mood like now, I don't stop! So you'll have to deal with it!" I yell

"That's it! Gag her!" says a guard when two men come in a put on filthy rag over my mouth

"Hey wait a min-mmmmpphhh" then they drag me out and down the hall.

"Dont hurt her!" I hear Bloom yell behind me. They throw me into the last, darkest cell

"Now keep your mouth shut!" gee he was grumpy

**Bloom POV**

"You should be ashamed of yourself! When Sky and Brandon find out what you've done to us, you'll regret it!" I yell

"Heh, you'll be long gone when they find out." he says taking his gloves off. Long gone? What does that mean?

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Lets just say, I hope your last memory with your family and friends was a good one, cuz that was the last time you'll ever see them!" he takes off his GIT uniform to reveal another uniform that has a badge with the initials **YA.**

"Who are you?" he's not a guard in training

"Your worst nightmare" he says. I immediately know what's going on.

"Your part of Yoshinoya's army! You've kidnapped me and Stella knowing we'd be worth a lot of money to the royal family that I'll be a part of soon!" I stand up and waLk over to the bars

"Your a smart girl. No wonder everyone thinks you'll make good queen. Too bad" he says

"You monster!" I bang my cuffs on the bars

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see, the more you fight against those cuffs, the faster they'll drain your energy." he starts walking away. I look down at my cuffs and see a little stone imbedded in the cuffs, it was a tiny fragment of the Shaab Stone...

**Sky POV**

"Voicemail" says Brandon closing his phone

"Let me try calling the others at Alfea" I say opening my phone

"Hello?" it was Musa's voice

"Hey Musa, it's Sky! I was wondering if you heard from Bloom or Stella in the past hour?" I asked

"Uh no, last we heard from them was when they left for Eraklyon with you and Brandon. Why something wrong?" she asks

"No, just wondering, see ya" I say hanging up

"Guess we have to keep looking." says Brandon

"Yeah, but where could they have gone?" I ask turning on the news

_Breaking story at the royal palace! Was ourfuture queen arrested today along with the princess of Solaria?! Coming up!" _next came some footage of the girls at the south gate getting arrested by some GIT's

"The garden! That's where they were, let's go! Maybe we can catch up!" says Brandon running to the door.

"Arrested?" I ask myself

**Stella POV**

****"Get up!" someone drags me back down the hall. When we get to the end I stand next to Bloom who looks pale and tired. I elbow her and make one of those questionable faces. She just shakes her head. They take off our cuffs and push us back into the cell with some cloaks.

"Put em' on! We can't let nobody see you in the halls!" what was he talking about? I slowly put on the cloak, suddenly feeling weak. Then they pull us out, pull up our hoods and lead us up the stairs. I had no idea where we were going though

**Bloom POV**

****My head hurt and my legs were wobbly. The piece of Shaab stone on my cuffs was draining my energy too fast. They lead us around the palace, and I had a feeling I knew exactly where to. I tip my head down and look at the floor just letting those fake guards guide us. The worst part was, Stella had no idea what was going on. We were lead to the loading bay, like I thought.

"Is the ship ready?" asked the guy with the YA badge

"Yes sir. Ready to be loaded and loft off" said another guy. They push us forward closer to the ship, and didn't have to strength to resist. I turn around to see Stella shaking her head and holding her ground.

"Go! Walk!" someone yells and we both continue walking slowly. When we get into the ship, we're told to sit in the storage unit. We sit by the only window in he back.

"Say goodbye to Eraklyon, this will probably be the last time you ever see the planet!" says the guy watching over us. We turn around to see men running around getting ready for takeoff, getting ready to take us far, far away.

* * *

**I decided to save all the action for the next chapter, makes it more exciting!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now please guys, this is rated T for a reason. I'll give it what I've got, but I'm not a M rate kind of person.**

**Third chapter! Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sky POV

I told Brandon it was no use going to the garden. If they were arrested, they'd be in the dungeons, so that's where we went. When we got to the bottom of the stairs, we found a trainee putting something in a sack.

"Hey you" said Brandon walking up to him. When he saw us, he tried to hide the bag, but Brandon got to it first.

"What's in here?" asked Brandon opening the bag. He pulled out two cell phones

"Their phones, so they were here but where are they-Hey You!" the GIT had slipped away when we weren't looking. We followed him around the palace. He didn't take any opportunity to escape the palace through a door or window, he just kept running. He didn't seem to notice us trailing him, we got all the way to the loading bay.

"What would a trainee want from the loading bay?" asked Brandon

"Shhhh! Get down!" I pull him behind some boxes

"What?" he asks

"Look, they're up to something!" I point to all the commotion around asingle ship getting ready to takeoff

"Are the prisoners on board?!" asked a GIT

"Yes sir! Ready for transport!" said another guy

"Does that mean...?" asked Brandon

"It means the girls are in that ship!" I jump over the boxes and pushing through the crowd. I heard someone yelling

"It's King Sky!" then I heard the words

"SELF DESTRUCT"

**Bloom POV**

Whats going on? I turn to see Stella looking out the window. I turn around and see people running back into the loading bay, but there were two people fighting the crowd, two fairly dressed boys. It was Sky and Brandon.

"Mmmmmmm!" Stella cried over the sight of Brandon. When I turn back around, I find the ship abandoned. I get up and walk into the control room, it was empty too.

"Auto Pilot acitivated" said the computer. Just then the ship tooksoft, we were on our own. I slide my gag off with my arm.

"Stella!" I yell

"Bloom! Come here!" I run to the back where Stella was to find myself face to face with a timer counting down with only thirty seconds left.

"Bloom what do we do? We have no magic?!" cried Stella. I was trying to think. With these cuffs on, we couldn't resort to magic. What would Specialists do? What would Specialists do?!

25 seconds

"Stella, the doors, GO!" we run to the front of the ship

"Where's the button to open it?!" we stare at the widespread wall of buttons, knobs, and switches. We run our cuffs over all of them.

20 seconds

"Is this it?" Stella pressed and pushed everything randomly. When she hits a blue button, the computer says

"Auto Pilot Off"

"Noo! Turn it back on!" I yelled reaching for the button when the shiptripped sending us sliding on the floor

10 seconds

"Here!" Spushed pulled herself up with a chair and hits the blue button again

"Auto Pilot On"

"It has to be around here somewhere!" I say getting up when I trip on my cloak and fall again

"I did everything! It's not here!" she yells running to the door

"Is there a button by the door?!" I yell banging my electronic cuffs on a metal bar, hoping to break it

"Bloom! I think I found it!" she pointed to a tiny red button

"Well hit it!" the cuffs were almost broken

3

2

1

"Stteeellllaaaaa!"

**Sky POV**

"Blooomm! Nooooooo! I fall on my knees as I watch the ship blow up

"Stella..." Brandon drops on his knees

I watch as the pieces fall from the sky knowing that Bloom without her powers, wouldn't have been able to survive that.

"Why?" tears well up in my eyes. Brandon starred at the ground. My beautiful Bloom was gone

**Stella POV**

I open my eyes to find myself sinking farther and farther underwater. I quickly look for the surface and swim to it, coming up I gasp for air. My cuffs came off during the explosion. I look around at the pieces ofapart blown up ship aroundGand in the pond we fell in, but no Bloom.

"Bloom?! Bloom?! Blo-?" I spin around frantically when I faintly seea black and red figure at the bottom of the pond

"Bloom!" I dive underwater and swim as fast as I can, which isn't really fast at all. When I reach her I grab her wrist and pull her up. I drag her on dry ground and lie down for air.

"Bloom?" I turn her over and find her paler than pale. She saved me using the magic she didn't have, the dragon fire.

"Bloom, please wake up, please" that's when I realize, she didn't drown, she was just tired, all I had to do was wake her up.

"Bloom? Bloom! BLOOM!" I yell as loud as I can

"What..." she darts upright

"Great, your ok!" I say hugging her

"Happened? Wh-what happened?" she asked

"When the ship blew up, you used the dragon fire to protect us from it." I say

"I did?" she asked

"Yep, c'mon, let's get back to the castle. I think they'll be happy to know that we are ok." I sling her arm over my shoulder and we limp back to the palace.

**Sky POV**

I felt empty, lost, and broken

"Sky, we should, go and find, the uhm, wreckage." Brandon kneels beside me trying to keep his composure.

"Not now Brandon, Nows not the time" I say looking down

"I know" he says getting up. At this moment I heard noises from the bushes ahead. I thought Brandon went ahead to the wreckage by himself, but he was still next to me. I look up

"Stella?!" Brandon says

"Brandon!" yells Stella from across the field wheN she helps a redhead lean against a tree? She runs to Brandon and knocks him over.

"Bloom?" I walk slowly to the limp figure rubbing her head

"Hi" she says. I take her cheeks and start crying

"It's ok Sky, I'm ok" she takes my hands and holds them against her chest

"Bloom, you're so cold" I pull her close and warm her up

**Stella POV**

"It was horrible Brandon!" my head was resting on his chest

"It's over now Stella" he says stroking my hair. I lift my head up and press my lips against his. I could his tears

"I missed you" I put my forehead on his

"I missed you too" he whispers

**Bloom POV**

I could tell he was crying. He held me tightly like the world was going to end. The best I could do to move was turn my head.

"Please don't cry" I say

"Bloom, I was so worried when I found out you were on that ship. But when it exploded, Bloom I thought you-"

"But I'm here, with you, see?!" I take his hands

"But Bloom, it was so close! I thoughts lost you!" he cry

"I thought I was a goner too, but I'm still here. So you're stuck with me" I say

"If I were to get stuck with anyone, I'm glad it's you" he says

"I love you Sky" I say kissing his soft lips

"I love you too" he says when we part

The boys help us back to the palace where we are nursed back to health by the medical staff. After eating a good meal, Sky and I went back to his room, while Brandon took Stella out for some much needed mood lifting shopping. I told Sky about what those kidnappers told me, about Yoshinoyas army. He went to talk to his mother about arresting them. They were probably still in the palace acting as staff to get around. I sit down on Sky's bed and turn on the tv to the Eraklyon news.

_"This just in! Princess Bloom and Princess Stella kidnapped today at the royal palace. Story, up next!"_

After came footage of Stella and I getting dragged into the palace by those...I actually didn't know what to call them, but they were evil.

"Hey Bloom, how do you feel?" Sky comes into the room and goes straight to his closet where he takes out his street clothes. A white button up, a blue vest, and white skinny jeans. I watch him as he changes from the bed

"Bloom?" he asks when he's done

"I'm fine" I get up and rest on his chest

"As long as I'm with you" I finish

"Well than, I'll never let you go." he wraps his arms around me

* * *

**I was thinking about leaving it off at the 3...2...1 part, but I decided to give you more.**

**Fourth chapter coming soon! Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the positive reviews! **

**Fourth Chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brandon POV**

I needed to get Stella in a better mood. If I left her in the palace, she probably would have chased after those men that kidnapped her. But I knew, a few more accessories and outfits, and she'll br fine

"Brandon how do I look in this?" asked Stella

"Gorgeous" I say

"Got anything other than gorgeous?!"

"Spectacular?" I say

"Good enough" she sits next to me

"Well it's true, you look amazing in everything" I kiss her cheek

"Aww thanks! But I can't buy everything, well I could, but that would be unfair to everyone else!" she gets up and tries another dress on. It was a one strap, white, and green dress with knee high pink boots. Looking at her took my breath away

"Well?" she asks. I'm speechless, jaw dropped and all.

"Close your mouth, a fly might fly in!" she says

**Sky POV**

We were sitting on the edge of the bed watching the news coverage on the plane explosion from before.

"I don't understand why you want to watch this?" I say

"Hey it's either this, or reality tv?" she says sitting in my lap. Every time I look at her, I see her in a different way. Lik I never appreciated how important she was to me, almost losing her.

"What is it?" she asks. I lean in and start kissing her, she wraps her arms around my neck and I massage her legs. I let go of her lips and move to her neck. I could hear her giggling

"Sky, heehee!" I roll over in bed so I'm on top of her. I look up, reach over, and play with the buttons on her dress. I run my fingover over every button down her body.

"Oh stop!" she pulls my face towards hers and unbuttoned her dress herself. She pulls my vest off and un buttons my shirt as I slide off her dress. I return to her neck. This time I hear moaning, than laughing. When suddenly she rolls over and we land on the floor

"Ahh, hey!" I say getting up

"Oops, rolled to far" she rubs my shoulders and moves up my neck to my cheek.

"Come here" I pull her close and we start making out. She whispers in my ear

"Did I ever tell you youre a really good kisser? Cuz I'm really turned on right now" I pull her waist close to mine. I start kissing her forehead and work my way down her cheek on the shoulders and back up to her lips

"Glad to know I'm a turn on to the ladies" I whisper

"Hey!" she gives me a nudge

"Listen, Stella and Brandon will be back any minute, we don't want them to walk in us do you?" she kisses my cheek

"Aww, but we were having so much fun" I pout

"Next time sweetie" she says pulling away. I reach for my shirt and take my sweater off a chair

"Ok, where'd you put my dress?" she asks looking around

"Try over there" I point across the room. When she finally does find her dress, I help her button it up

"I'm counting on that next time" I say fastening her top button

"You'll get it, eventually" she fixes my collar

**Bloom POV**

We sit on the couch like the next five minutes when Stella and Brandon show up with like 500 bags

"You guys did a lot of shopping huh?" I say

"Are you kidding? There were sales celebrating your engagement!" yells Stella

"There were?" I felt pressure again

"Yeah, in like every boutique!" says Brandon balancing shoe boxes. Sky takes my hand and whispers

"Youre not alone Bloom, don't worry." he was trying to tell me he was going through the same thing. I smile and we get up to see the new goodies they bought

"Bloom I got this for you! When I saw it in that store, it had you written all over it! Here try it!" she takes out a baby blue strapless dress with a white sash at the waist. It was simple, yet beautiful. She moves her hand from the dress to me and changes me into it. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks Stella! It's so comfortable! Well? What do you think?" I turn to the boys and pose

"When Stella knows something, she knows something!" says Brandon taking Stella's hips

"Beautiful, like usual!" Sky sits on the bed

"What else did you guys get? Anything for you Brandon?" I ask mockingly

"I got...this!" he pulls out a bikers jacket that looks almost exactly like the one he's wearing

"Oh, that's uh, nice" I mumble

"Yeah, nice choice" says Sky scratching his head and looking away

"What's wrong with?" he looks at his new purchase

"For Pete's sake Brandon! It looks like everything else you own!" yells Stella

"It does?" he asks

"Well, you know..." I start

"It's not like that bad" finishes Sky

"Yeah" I agree

"Liking the same things is ok, there's nothing wrong with it" I try to sound as believable as possible. He just looked upset

"Ok, honey I was just mocking. There's nothing wrong with that" says Stella. Brandon still looked down

"Uhm, Ia should actually call the girls, tell them we won't be able to make it tonight. C'mon Sky" I take his hand and leave the room

**Stella POV**

****"Please Brandon, don't take it seriously. Old is good sometimes." I take the jacket he's holding and place it on the bed and sit next to him.

"Do you really think I like the same old things" he asks

"Maybe a little, but it's no big deal, nothing wrong with it" I say. The last thing I needed was Brandon changing himself into something he wasn't

"Please honey" I take his hand

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just thinking" he says

"You sure?" I climb behind him

"Positive" he says

"So you're not going to change yourself?" I ask

"No" he laughs

"And you're not gonna get over little old me for another girl?" I ask

"No, Stella?" he says. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper

"Cuz you know Brandon, we have been dating for four years now, I am a pretty old girlfriend. And if you want new things then..." I smile

"I would never do that!" he pulls my arms around himso I'm lying on his lap where he kisses me

**Bloom POV**

****"I hope we didn't upset Brandon" I say walking down the hall hand in hand with Sky

"Don't worry, Stella knows how to fix his attitude" he says. I take my phone out and press 2 for Flora's cell

"Bloom! Where are you! You missed the party! We tried to get a hold of you, but everything was cut off!" yells Layla without even saying hi

"Hey, where's Flora?" I ask

"Changing! What happened?" asks Layla

"Yeah, it's a long story, so-" I start

"So, I want to hear it!" she cuts my off

"Well, when we got here, Stella and I went for a walk, and we were arrested by kidnappers pretending to be guards. They probably wanted us for ransom or something. Anyway, we were put on a ship that was set to self destruct, and we couldn't find the button to open the door, so it exploded. I saved Stella and fell in a pond. Oh and we had anti magic cuffs on." I say in less than twenty five seconds

"Your right, that is a long story." she says after a while

"I just wanted to call and tell you everything is alright and Stella and I are fine" I say

"Ok, well we're about to head out for dinner at the White Horse, party ended early cuz some witches caused trouble" she says

"Well have fun, you going with the boys?" I ask

"No, they decided to get a head start on their daily checkup on the Omega Dimension." she says

"Wait! Without me and Brandon?" Sky cut in

"Saladin sent them, said give you and Brandon a break." she replied

"Oh" is all Sky says

"Well listen, be careful, and have fun on our official first day of Break!" I say

"Bye, I'll tell the others you called, you sure you don't want to join us?" she asks

"Yeah, we're gonna spend the night here, get some needed rest" I say

"Ok, bye" she hangs up. I sigh

"It's ok Bloom" he says like he knows what I'm thinking

"huh?" I ask

"It not like your never going to see your friends again, you didn't let them down" he always knows what I'm thinking

"I don't know, Roxy was counting on us to be there for her, but we weren't" I say

"You'll have a chance to make it up to her" he says

"I hope" we continue down the hall

**Stella POV**

****"So what was it like getting arrested?" asked Brandon, I was still lying on his lap

"Horrible" I groan

"What did they do to you?" he asked

"They tortured us like we threatened the king" I say

"Im sorry Stel" he strokes my hair

"I don't think I can leave this room without you Brandon. I'm terrified of every guard I run into. That was one of the worst experiences of my life!" I sit up

"You won't have to leave this room without me" I assure her

"You can't leave me alone" she hugs me

"I won't he says"

**Bloom POV**

****"So do you know how much of a death trap those eagles are?" I say

"What do you mean death trap? Those things are tested thoroughly in and out! They have perfect safety records!" he says

"Are you kidding? When we were on that thing when it was about to blow up, we were rolling around like logs on a hill!" I say

"Gee, nice example!" he laughs

"What?" I shrug

"Well, what did happen?" he asks

"Well first of all, there are too many buttons, switches, and knobs. At twenty seconds, we were still looking for the one that opened the door! And when Stella deactivates the auto pilot, which tips the ship, which tips us! Then she finds a little red button that opens the door. Out of all those buttons, knobs, and switches, the door is that tiny little red one?" i say

"Well, it's small all to make sure nobody hits it accidentally, the smaller the better."

"No,the smaller, the harder to find!" I say

"Well,I'm jusy glad you're ok!" he says. We're right outside the bedroom when we hear yelling coming from inside.

"I mean, do you know how bad this is for my image?!" I hear Stella yell

"Is it worse than the time you were turned into a monster?" he asks

"Uh, yeah! Even worse! Do you know how bad it is for a Princess to get arrested?! Royals DO NOT get arrested!" she yells

"Well, I'm sure you've got it easy. I mean Bloom got arrested, and she'll be queen soon" Brandon says and he was right. I'm sure I've lost everyones respect after they hear abothis'd days incident. I open the doors and walk in, Stella was pacing holding her phone and Brandon was sitting on the bed watching her

"Yeah Stella, you've got it easy!" I walk in and sit on Sky's bed

"And you weren't even arrested, you were kidnapped. Which is different, once everyone finds out-" Brandon gets cut off

"Will they find out? Or is this information confidential?!" she yells

"Ugh, what will daddy think?!" I sits down next to Brandon

"I think he'll understand that a girl like you can get into trouble sometimes, I mean, you are a winx" he wraps his arms around her

"What about me? What will people think about me?" I ask myself

"I think they'll understand that those guards were being ridiculous!" he joins me

"I know someone here will hate me" I say

"Hey everyone has its enemies. Eraklyon has made a few over the years." he says

"So we'll be watched like Hawks. And never get any alone time. And will be seem as the King and Queen who don't care about their people. Oh no!" I put my face in my hands

"That's not how I'm going to run this kingdom" he moves my hands

"How will you be so sure?" I ask

"I'm going to try and change things. Make amends, change relations, and I'm hoping you will help me" he smiles

"I don't think it'll be easy" I look down

"Not if we work together, well make it work" he says

"I hope so" I lean into his chest

* * *

**A more subtle chapter. Chapter five will revolve around Musa and Riven!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth and final chapter of this story! Sorry it took so long, with school starting up, there have been things I had to do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile at Alfea

**Musa POV**

"Why couldn't we have just eaten dinner at Alfea?" I ask walking through the front door of our dorm

"Because I wasn't in the mood for Burger a La Ick!" Layla plops down on the couch

"The burgers aren't that bad" says Flora fixing her plants

"Yeah, not as bad as the homemade lasagna!" laughs Tecna

"I was just in the mood for spaghetti at the White Horse" says Layla

_BuzzzBuzzzBuzzzBuzzzBuzzz_

"Who's phone is that?" I check mine

"Not mine" says Tecna

"I lost mine" says Cora looking around the room

"You lost your phone?" I look up at Cora

"Yeah, dunno where though" she picks up a pillow. I roll my eyes, she may be one of the nicest people I knew, but she was never good at organization...

"Hey, it's Helia!" says Flora

"They're back already?" asks Layla. Flora puts the phone on visual and brings up Helia, Jake, Riven, and Timmy's faces

"Boys! We saw you three hours ago! Why the sudden call?!" says Cora

"Did something happen on Andros?!" asks Layla

"No, we just wanted to say hi." says Timmy

"Checking in on us eh?" says Tecna

"Yeah, Cora we actually called your phone, but you didnt pick up!" said Timmy adjusting the picture

"Yeah...about that" Cora starts

"She lost her phone" I say

"Already Cora? Isn't it brand new?" asked Jake

"Yeah I really need to find that piece of wireless metal" Cora walks away and looks around

"Anyway, We actually wanted to know if you wanted to go to the pool on earth tomorrow morning!" says Riven

"Hmm, not a bad idea!" says Flora

"Ohh, and we can go to the Frutti Music Bar after!" I say

"Well, that wasn't exactly in the plan but-" says Jake

"Yeah! That's the perfect idea!" says Layla

"No, just the pool" says Timmy

"Oh c'mon! It'll be great to see Andy and the boys again!" I say

"So you'd rather spend time with those guys?! Why don't you just go to earth right now and spend the rest of the night with them!" yells Riven walking away to the storage unit

"Riven wait!" I yell

"Just let him cool off. He's had a long day" says Timmy. I turn around go to my room and close to door. I take out my phone and press 1 on speed dial.

"Riven? You there?" I say

"Yeah" I can hear him say

"Did I do something to upset you?" I ask

"No" I mumbles

"Well you're obviously upset, I can hear it in the tone of your voice" I say

"Please?" I say after a while

"Thinking of Earth and the Fruity Music Bar, it just reminds me of our breakup." he says

"But that doesn't matter" I say

"You sure?" I can't believe he had to question that

"Yes I'm sure! I know we went through a lot but what we went through shouldn't affect us now" I lie down on my bed

"How can I be so sure? Musa I lost you because of how I act around other guy, and I'm trying. I'm really trying. I'm not perfect, and if perfect of what you want, then-" I couldn't listen to anymore of his rambling

"Riven I- I love you!" I interrupt him

"I- you do?"

"Yeah" I say

"After everything thats happened?" he asks

"It's only made us stronger" I say

"Stronger" I hear him mumble

"I love you Riven" I say again, I was beginning to tear up

"Man, I really wish I could see your face right now!" he says

"Shut up Riven!" I wipe my eyes

"Your amazing Musa. Would be better in person though" he sighs

"Be there tomorrow at the pool and I'll say it all you want!" I say

"Deal, see you"

"Bye" I hang up beaming

"Knock, Knock" says Cora opening the door

"Hey" I sit up

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok" she sit next to me

"I'm great" I try to hide my smile

"What are you so happy about?" asks knew me too well

"Nothing" I stand up

"Ok than, so did Riven upset you with what he did?" she asked

"Cleared it up!" he wave me cell

"Oh great! Goodnight Musa!" she gets up and leaves the room when Tecna comes in

"Everything good?" she gives me a thumbs up

"Everythings perfect" I go into the bathroom

**The next morning, the winx go to the pool. Everyone is just arriving, minus those who went to Eraklyon.**

**Musa POV**

****"Hey guys!" I wave to them as we're walking up

"Girls!" says Jake taking Cora in for a hug

"Riven!" I jump at him

"Hey you" he says

"C'mon! Let's go swim!" says Timmy

The pool was empty so we had it to ourselves. We all put down our things and jump into the pool. I sneak up behind Riven right when he is about to jump in

"JUMP!" I yell jumping on his back

"Whoa!" he yells falling in. We come up to the surface

"Musa!" he yells

"Hi there!" I say casually. He pulls me onto his lap

"Say it again" he whispers pulling me close so I'm next to his ear

"I love you" I whisper

"I still can't believe it" he says, I giggle

**Cora POV**

****"Aww, look at them!" I say turning back around to face Layla and Flora

"Yeah, there relationship is really going well!" says Flora

"I really don't understand what she sees on him" says Layla eyeing the couple. She was never a big fan of Riven on the first place

"Come on Layla, can't you see it?!" I say

"See what?" she asks

"She makes him happy!" I say turning around again to look at them

"When Musa's around, you see a different side of Riven. Like a Riven that only Musa bring out." says Dlora

"But he's so tempermental, how can she handle it!" says Layla

"Well you know what he went through as a kid, he had to fight for his living as a child. He didn't have the lifestyle we had you know" I say

"What are you saying?" she asks

"I'm saying he is very protective. He's afraid to lose the important things he has" I answer

"Whatever" she dives under

"Ever since she lost Nabu, shes been so distant. You think she's gotten better, but she just proves you wrong" says Flora

"I know" I say looking at Jake, I couldn't imagine losing him. And they were even engaged, I really hoped this wasn't the end for Layla and Nabu

**Musa POV**

****"What did I do to deserve someone like you?" he asks

"It's not what did, it's what you can do" I say. That's when I realize Ive been saying it to him, but he hasn't said it to me yet.

"Riven can you say it?" I rest my chin on his shoulder

"I uh" he stumbles. I lift my head and look at him. He looked scared

"I've never..." he trails off. He's never said it before, because he's never had anyone to say it to. So he was scared to say it, even to me.

"It's ok" I take his cheek

"No Musa...it's just..." he starts

"It's fine, you don't need to-" I say

"Please, I just need time" he says

"Take all the time you need" I say

**Flora POV**

****It was such a nice day out. Suns shining, flowers are blooming, and everyone is having fun!

"YOWWWWW!" Jake and Helia just threw Cora into the pool. Something looked different about Helia, what was it? New haircut? No

"Hey Helia?" I yell across the Pool

"Hmm?" he looks over

"Did you get a haircut?" I ask

"Haircut? No" he says

"But what happened to you're hair being pulled to the side?" it was long and straight now

"Are you kidding. He's has that cut since our mission here to Earth!" says Roven from the pool

"But" I look over at Helia and shut my eyes. I run through everything that's happened in the past month and I don't remember Earth being in that. When I open my eyes everyone is starring at me

"Flora, don't you remember?" asks Tecna

"No I-" I look at everyone and realize I couldn't remember their names. I shake my head and gasp to a large sudden headache. I stand up and waltout to the corridor and lean against the wall. What was happening? I began to feel weak at the knees and wondered where am I?

"Flora?" came a familiar voice. I see one of the boys from the pool, I don't reSpond, I just stare at him

"What's wrong?" he takes my hands, I recognized the softness of his hands, but where was it from?

"I- do I know you?" I ask

"I'm Helia, I'm you're boyfriend" he says slowly. Helia! That's who he was!

"Helia!" I hug him

"Flora?! What's going on?" he asks

"I can't remember anything" I close my eyes

"What do you mean?" he pulls away

"I can't remember!" I say trying to hold on to where I was and who he was

"Remember?" he questions

"I asked you about your hair didn't I?" I couldn't hold on for much longer

"I-" he trails off

"Helia! I'm forgetting everything!" I cry hoping he'll understand. I takes my hand and pulls me outside

"Guys! We need to get Flora back to Alfea! I think she's suffering from memory loss!" I look down and close my eyes as I fall to the ground.

* * *

**And that's the book! Hope everyone enjoyed it! **

**The next story will be Adventure To Lynfea! Watch out for it!**

**Keep reviewing!**

**Thanks! XD**


	6. Adventure To Lynfea Chapter 1

**All the positive reviews have been great guys!** **I know ita been a while since my last update, things have been busy lately. But im grateful fir evetyones patience with the series! ****Thanks!**

**Here's the first chapter if the next story!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the girls room at Alfea. The boys went back to Red Fountain and Bloom and Stella had met them there. Helia and Flora were in the nurses office. While everyone was restless waiting word from the nurse regarding Flora's condition.

**Normal POV**

"Hello girls" the nurse enters the room

"How's Flora?" Cora asks

"I'm very glad to say she is fine, for now" she sits down

"For now? What does that mean?" asks Bloom

"It means we caught it early. Luckily. You see she came into contact with Memora Pollen. It erases the memory and slowly deteriorates the body."

"That would explain the memory loss. But deteriorates?" asks Layla

"Yes. She will begin to feel weak and lose control of her body"

"Oh no" Stella gasps

"How long does she have?" asks Tecna

"A week" says the nurse

"Please say there is a cure Mrs. Ofelia!" says Musa

"There is. It's found in Lynfea and it's called-" someone walks through the door

"It's too dangerous. I can't let you go there" it was Flora and Helia. Flora looked tired, her hair was a mess, and she looked weak. She was on some temporary antibiotics to prevent the pollens symptoms from taking affect.

"Flora!" all six girls cried without moving afraid to touch the delicate fairy

"Hi girls" she leans into Helia

"You were talking about the cure?" Bloom turns back to Ofelia

"The cure is a flower located at the center of Lynfea. It's rare, but powerful. It's called Plutonia" she says

"Okay, let's go get it!" Layla stands up

"Its not that simple. It's in a forest, a very dangerous forest. Anyone who goes in that place never comes out the same. You arefor ever changed once you go in that forest. And I don't want you to risk yourselves for me!" she says

"Flora, if we don't get you that flower, you'll die!" yells Cora

"I can't let you! Not for me, it's not worth it!" she shakes her head

"Don't say that!" Helia sits in front of her

"We're not asking you're are getting that remedy no matter what" says Stella

"Just please be careful" Flora puts her forehead on Helias

"You know we will." says Layla

"Right so it should be about morning in Lynfea now" Tecna examines her handheld

"Okay, so we can get the boys and head over there now. Helia can stay here with Flora" Bloom says

"Sounds good!" says Cora. Ofelia leaves to get more antibiotics and Helia leaves to call the boys.

"don't worry! We're gonna get you that flower!" says Musa

"I know. But there's just one thing you need to know" Flora looks up

"What?" Bloom sits next to her

"The plants in the forest will want to protect themselves from any human predators. They will use their special pollen to weaken you, injure you, scare you, and even bring back horrible memories. But they will go after the most vulnerable first. So please try to stay strong and filled with only positive energy, it'll keep you balanced." says Flora

"Thanks" says Layla

**Meanwhile at Red Fountain**

****"Has anyone see my other sock?" Brandon walks around the common room waving one sock

"No, let me guess you lost the other one?" Timmy says looking at his laptop

"No, it ran away from my sock drawer" Brandon lifts up some pillows

"Right" Sky walks into the room

_buzzbuzzbuzzbuzz_

__"Is that a phone?" asks Riven

"Where's it coming from?" Sky looks around

"Find it! It could be the girls!" Brandon starts throwing pillows around

"What's going on in here?" Jake peeks out of his room

"Looking for a phone" Riven looks around the coffee table

"You mean this phone?" Jake takes out his cell and holds it up for them. The ID red Helia

"Well pick it up!" Sky yells

"Hey Helia" Jake turns around and enters his room again

"Great now we need to clean this mess!" Timmy motions to the clutter if pillows, papers, and blankets on the floor

"Guys we've got to go" Jaje reenters the common room again in his uniform

"Huh?" Brandon looks up from his pile of fitness magazines

"The girls, we're going to Lynfea. C'mon let's go!" Jakes already out the door

"What just happened?" Riven cluelessly at the other boys

"We've got a mission, time to go" Sky stands up and heads to his room to get changed

**At Alfea**

****"Are we all set?" Bloom walks out of her room in her hiking clothes. Everyone had gotten changed

"Just about" Layla looks around

"Where's Stella?" Cora looks around

"Doing her hair..." Musa sits down

"I think we're gonna be here for a while" Tecna sighs and sits down

"Ohh" Flora clutches her side and lies down

"Where's Mrs. Ofelia with those antibiotics?" Cora puts a pillow under Floras head

"I'll go find her!" Layla leaves the room

"Hurry" Cora casts a spell to cool down Flora's fever

"Stella hurry up!" Bloom knocks on Stella's door

"Coming!" Stella puts on her lipgloss and opens her double doors

"The other specialists are on there way" Helia comes back in

"Flora?" he runs next to Cora and feels her head

"Working on the fever" Cora says casting another cooling spell

"Is everything ok?" Ofelia comes in with Layla behind her

"That was fast" Musa says to Layla

"I ran" Layla sits down

"Her fever is raising, and she seems to have some kind if pain on her side" Cora stands up and moves out of the way

"I dont think antibiotics are going to help anymore." Ofelia sighs

"We need to get that flower." says Bloom

"The boys are here!" Stella points out the window to the Red Fountain ship.

"Ok, time to go. Take care of her Helia" says Bloom waving bye

"We'll be back soon" Cora says

"Just get some rest. That flower will be here before you know it" Layla says before leaving

"Bye" say Musa and Tecna

"Be careful girls" Flora whispers before falling asleep

**Bloom POV**

****"Sky!" I take my boyfriend in a warm embrace

"Hey Bloom" his voice is muffled by my hair

"First we get a call and Jake drags us out the door without telling us what's going on. So can someone tell us what we are doing?" Brandon asks after letting go of Stella

"Going to Lynfea to get a cure for Flora" says Layla

"What kind of cure?" asks Riven

"A Plutonia flower, very rare, but strong" Musa says

"Than what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Jake waves from the ship

"The sooner we find the cure, the sooner we can come back!" Timmy says

Everyone boards the ship and takes off for Lynfea knowing in their hearts that whatever happens to them, they're doing it for a good cause. For one of their own. They're doing it for Flora who would do the same for them.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! **

**R&R!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Adventure to Lynfea Chapter 2

**I'm working hard to get up as many chapters as possible, so thanks everyone for waiting!**

**Second chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****On the ship everyone is restless to get to Lynfea

"Why couldn't we have used Speedix? It would've been much faster!" Srella taps her foot impatiently

"You remember what Flora said. We might not leave that forest in good condition. At least we'll have a ship instead of depending on our wings if we are injured." Bloom says

"I guess you're right" Stella sits down

"Almost there guys" says Timmy

"Girls, keep our positive energy! Remember, no negativity" Bloom faces the others. In less than ten minutes they reach the planet of vivacious plants. The ship lands in the middle of an open field leading to the enterance of the forest.

"So this is the Vivetor Forest" says Timmy

"The Plutonia Flower is located at the center of it" Says Tecna

"Are we ready?" asks Sky

"Let's do this" says Bloom

Everyone takes cautious steps through the tall grasses of the forest. The view looks too nice to be dangerous, but you never know. Looks can be deceiving.

"It smells wonderful! Reminds me of the flower shop back in Gardenia!" smiles Bloom

"It's very nice!" says Stella who was never fond of wilderness

Just than Cora steps on a vine that wraps arpund her leg and pulls her upside down.

"Ahhhh!" she was dangling at least ten feet off the ground

"Cora!" Jake runs to her when he is taken up by a vine too

"Guys!" Riven takes a few steps

"No! Nobody move!" Layla yells

"But-" starts Brandon

"If we move, we'll be like them!" Layla points to Cora and Jake

"Than what do we do?! Transform?!" Stella asks

"No need wasting our energy over something we can climb on!" Layla says

"Climb on?" asks Musa

"Yeah, in situations like this, we climb" Layla points up to trees

"Huh?" Sky looks around when Layla jumps and grabs a low tree branch. She swings from branch to branch until she reaches the end of the path

"C'mon! It's fun!" Layla waves. Everyone follows her moves and slowly swing there way to Layla's location. Jake cut himself and Cora free and they meet up with the rest of the group

"First obstacle averted! Now I've got leaves in my hair!" complains Stella

"At least you didn't get blood rushing to you're head being upside down" Cora says shaking her head

"Both of you will be fine let's focus on what's ahead of us!" says Bloom pointing to the many paths ahead of us

"Maybe we should split up? See where they lead?" suggests Brandon

"I don't know" says Bloom

"It's better than flipping a coin and choosing one way to go, we'll cover land more quickly" says Cora

"Fine, split up." Bloom decides

"Okay, boyfriend with girlfriend! I get Layla!" Cora through one arm in Jakes and her other arm around Layla's

They all part ways, not knowing that the obstacles that lie ahead can either benefit or destroy their lives as theyknow them

**Lets start with Cora, Layla, and Jake**

**Cora POV**

****"I have a bad feeling about this" I say

"Just keep you're eyes open" says Layla

"You'll be fine" Jake takes my hand

They continue walking until they reach an open field of fresh geen grass surrounded by trees. There was no path leading out.

"Are we looking for something?" asks Jake. We walk to the center and look around

"I don't see another path" says Layla

"Keep looking" I walk away and look around the trees.

"Hey!" the ground breaks before me and I fall into a dark river. I swim and kick as hard as I can but I'm pulled farther under water when I realized something

It was pitch black, I hated the dark

"Help!" I yell only for no one to hear me

"I look around me helplessly and find something wrapped around my legs. It was some type of rough weed pulling me. I think about what Flora said about staying strong, I summon up all my energy and

"**Mars Dust!"** I throw a red ball of shimmering light at the plant and watch it dry up and shrivel away. I pull free and starts wimping towards the surface that breaks into light when I reach it.

"Cora?! Are you alright?" Jake was holding me when I come to. I felt dizzy and lightheaded and there were beads of sweat rolling down my forehead.

"Wh-what happened?" I gasp

"I pulled you out of that pit" he points to the hole I fell in

"You okay?" He asks as I sit up

"Yeah, I just need to catch my breath and-" I look around the field, something was missing

"And what?" he asks

"Where's Layla?" I turn around

**Layla POV**

****"Guys? Cora? Jake?" where'd they go? I walk around and circle the field. Then I hear a voice in my head

"Layla? Are you alone?" it was coming from above me, when I look up, black clouds begin to form

"Hello?" I yell

"Oh Layla, you'll be forever alone" it said again

"Alone? What does that mean?" I hated being alone

"It means you will be all by yourself forever. Everyone you care about will be taken away from you. Some already have.."

"No! No! That's not true!" I yell

"Yes it is, you know it is!" the voice gets louder

"No!" I crouch down and cover my ears, but I can still hear them

"Layla?" that voice sounded familiar

"Cora? Cora is that you?!" I get up and start running in the direction of her voice

"Of course it's me. When will you ever understand?!" she replies

"Please help me Cora!" I yell

"Hah! You know I can't do that! Don't you know? You're all one you're own, from now until forever!" he voice turns into a hiss

"No! Please!"

"Layla, Layla, Layla. You never understood us. You so critical about everything, even boys. Who would want to be friends with you?!" it was Musa's voice

"Musa?" I look around

"You have no friends, everyone hates you!" now it was a mix of voices, turning into hisses and growls

"Stop! Stop!" I trip and fall. I could vision all of my friends making fun and mocking me

"Please..." I close my eyes and cover my face, but I still heard and saw them

"Layla" a calm and relaxed voice sticks out from all the others

"Nabu?" I lift my head

"Hey honey, don't cry" I hear

"I'm all alone" I look down

"You're neveone alone. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you my love" he says

"Stay strong Layla..." his voice begins to fade

"Wait! Nabu!" his voice fades leaving me in darkness but it was quiet, sweet silence.

"I'm never alone, I'm never alone" I repeat to myself lustering all my energy

"**LAYLA BELIEVIX!" **I transform at put a light in this darkness

"**Morphix Energy!**" I break this dark spell and start flying up when I reach the top there is a bright flash

"Huh?" I open myyYes and squint at the sun

"Layla!" I sit up and see Cora and Jake running towards me, Cora was limping

"You okay? What happened?" Jake kneels in front of me

"I'm fine, what happened to you?" I look at Cora

"I fell, but I'm fine" she leans on Jakes shoulder

"Look a new path!" I point past them at the the trees splitting

"Well I suggest we take it" we get up and start walking down the new route knowing we passed our challenge.

**Next up, Musa and Riven**

**Riven POV**

****We walk for about ten minutes until we reach a tunnel made of what looks like thick vines

"Well this is different" I say

"Does it look like they're closing in on us?" asks Musa

"Nah, it's just a illusion. Just keep walking forward" I look straight ahead

"Right" she says

We continue walking when I suddenly see movement above us

"Wait!" I put my hand put and look around

"What?" the vines stopped moving

"I don't know, maybe I-"

"Ahhhhhh!" a vine wraps around Muses waist and pullsahem against the wall

"Musa!" I run and pull the vines, but they're too tight

"Riven, do something, they're tight!"

"I can't cut them! I might hurt you!" I yell

"Behind you!" I turn around and see more vines coming towards us. I take out my phantoblade and start slashing them, but they just regrow

"Ahhhh!" I hear Musa behind me

"You think you're too afraid to admit it, but maybe it's because you just can't" a voice begins talking. I turn around and see Musa still struggling

"You know she won't wait forever. She'll move on and leave you like you're mother" it got louder and dug into my brain life a knife

"No, that's not true!" I yell

"You know it is. No matter how hard you try, you can't deny it. You're too afraid to lose anything you love, and you will lose her!"

"No, she won't" I drop down on my knees

"How naive..."

**Musa POV**

****"Riven? What are you yelling at?" the vines were taking away room to breath. He was on his knees unaware of the vines circling around him

"Riven!" I yell when a vine pulls up behind him getting ready to attack him, but he doesn't notice

"Riven, look out! **MUSA BELIEVIX!**" it takes a lot of energy to transform, but I manage to do it

"**Sonic Scream!**" I break the vines around me and fly towards Riven

"Riven!" I fly behind him and let the vine take me instead. But this vine was different, it was stronger, much stronger.

"Huh?" he snaps back into reality

"Help..." I mumble before everything goes dark

**Musa POV**

****"Musa?" I take her cheek. I turn around and start hearing those voices again

"See? You're gonna lose her if you don't do something about it"

"Do something about it" the voice repeats itself over and over

"Shut up!" I swing my sword around

"She'll leave you"

"No she won't!" I hold my ground

"How do you know?"

"Because she loves me!"

* * *

**R&R**

**Thanks!**


	8. Update!

Hey all! These have been getting pretty positive feedback lately so thx!

Unfortunately Super Storm Sandy has left me without power for over a week. This means I've had more time to write stories which is a good thing for all you readers out there!:)

I just need to find the time to edit and retype them here.

And as a special gift, here is a sneek peek into the next chapter!

"Riven?! What are you yelling at?" yelled Musa. The vines were taking away her room to breath. Riven was on his knees completely unaware of a vine pulling up behind him

"Riven!" she yells in attempt to get his attention back. But he still stares into space. The vine gets ready to make its attack

"Riven lookout! WINX BELIEVIX!" she summons all of her energy and manages to transform breaking free of her fined trap.

"SONIC SCREAM!" she jumps behind up and sends the vines retreating only to have a new set rushing at her. She tried to fly away but was too slow. The vines take her captive.

"Huh?" Riven snaps back to reality

"Help..." Musa detransforms and takes her last breath of air before everything goes dark

"Musa!" he lifts his sword and slash the vines right down the middle. He falls to his knees and catches Musa

"Musa?" he whispers to the silent fairy. Just then the tunnel of vines open to reveal a new passageway. He picks up Musa and carries her to safety.

Meanwhile, with Tecna and Timmy

"According to my calculations, we should be close to a pond" says Timmy observing the reading on his handheld

"Timmy maybe now would be better to use knowledge instead of technology." says Tecna walking beside him. If there's one thing she knew for sure, it's that technology and nature do not mix.

"Don't worry Tecna, logic always works" he doesn't look up

"You sure about that?" she stops short when she can't move her feet. She looks down and realizes shes sinking into something. Than she makes a bug realization, she's stuck in quicksand

"Timmy help!" the sand creeps up to her knees

"Hmm?" he turns around and stares at her situation

"Help!" the sand reaches her hips

"Uhh, can't you transform?" he looks around

"Well if I could have transformed, don't you think I would have already done it?!" she raises her arms up when the sand reaches her stomach

"Well, what can I do?" he looks around frantically now. Tecna looks up and finds a tree with vines good for swinging

"See those vines? Climb up the tree and swing down and get me!"

"But-" he looks up

"But what?" the sand continues to raise

"But it's not logical!" he replies

"Logical?!" she stares at him in awe. How could he be thinking of logic in a time like this?

"It's all I can think of, just please try it!" she yells

"Maybe we can wrap something around you and-" he points to some loose vines

"We don't have time!" she yells sand up to her shoulders. When she doesn't here a response, all she can say is

"Please Timmy" she looks straight up to get her last breath of air

* * *

If you like that, stay tuned to find out what happens to Tecna, and all the other characters in the upcoming chapter

Thank you to everyone for your patience! I won't let you down!

Thanks


	9. Adventure to Lynfea Chapter 3

**I believe I owe you all another chapter!**

**Since the story is beginning to lose feedback, I'm not as motivated to edit my already written stories and post them. So please after you read them, leave a review, comment, I'm open to new ideas.**

**As usual, enjoy!**

* * *

****Tecna blinks once more to find Timmy grabbing the vine and swinging in her direction. She holds out her arm and holds tightly to his outstretched wrist. Pulling with all his might, he manages to pull her out of the quicksand to safety on dry land. Tecna stumbles but quickly regains her composure.

"You okay Tec?" Timmy asks

"Yeah I'm fine" she shrugs and continues down the path not even glancing at him.

_"How dare he resort to logic rather than to my well being? How dare he?!" _Tecna thinks to herself brushing sand off of her clothes. Timmy follows, his head bent down slightly.

**Bloom and Sky**

****"What a beautiful sight!" Bloom points to the horizon at the setting sun

"It is nice is'nt it?" Sky outs his arm around her shoulders

"Too nice to be dangerous" Bloom sighs

"Yes, but we should keep moving. We need to get home by nightfall. It's a bad idea to camp around here." Sky takes her hand and leads her away continuing down a trail. The trees are covered with multicolored buds not yet ready to bloom. Bushes are a mix of green, pink, and blue. Ripe fruits hang from low branches. Glowing butterflies circle around glittering roses and daisies. Bloom was right, the view was to magnificent to resist. But they had to, if they wanted to save their friend.

"Wait, check this out!" Bloom walks up to a glittering bush and picks a Newly bloomed pink rose. She sniffs it

"Mmm, marvelous!" Bloom eyes change from blue to a dark violet, putting her into a deep trance.

"Smell this Sky" Bloom turns around and holds the flower up to him. He notices the change in her eye color

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Sky moves the flower and looks into Blooms violet eyes

"Of course not, why would you think that? Sniff" Bloom holds up the rose again

"Bloom?" Sky notices her funny actions

"Yes?" she stares at her flower

"You are acting very- different" Sky takes a single step back

"No I'm not" she shakes her head and giggles

"Yes you are" he takes another step

"No, I'm not!" she lowers the rose and takes a step towards

"It's the flower isn't it?" Sky continues backing up

"Its nothing because I am not acting funny!" her voice raises

"Please Bloom give me that rose" Sky holds out his hand only for her to swat it away

"This is my flower, go get your own" she growls

"Than can you at least come with me?" Sky stops

"I think I'd rather stay here, it's so quiet, peaceful" Bloom smiles at looks around

"But Bloom, what about Flora" he asks

"Who?" she gives him a questionable look

"I-" hes speechless

"Stay with me Sky" she takes his hand

"I'd rather not" Sky shakes his head

"Please? All you have to do is smell the flowers" she gestures to their floral surroundings

"You don't know what your talking about, please, we need to save Flora. She's in danger." Sky slowly reaches down. His arm inches away from Blooms rose

"But, I like it here" she looks at him

"I know, but it's too dangerous. For both you, and your friends." he can feels the petals of the rose on his fingertips

"But-" she starts when Sky grabs the flower from her hands and throws it as far away as he can.

"My flower!" she starts after it when Sky wraps her in his arms and holds her back

"No let me go!" she struggles with kicks and elbows

"I can't let you!" he holds onto her as tightly as he could. Her struggling becomes weaker as time goes by until the violet fades from her eyes. Leaving only bright blue. She freezes and looks around

"Ok?" Sky whispers in her ear. She holds onto his arms that are around her waist

"Yeah, I think so" she gasps out of breath. He slowly releases her letting her turn around to face him

"Sorry" she mumbles

"I know, it's fine" Sky strokes her cheek. She lifts her head to touch her lips to his. When they separate, she looks past him

"Oh no!" she points to the quickly setting sun

"We need to find that flower!" she gasps grabbing Sky's hand and running down the path. They both block out any attempt to stop and smell the flowers, even though such actions are meant to help one gain ease.

**Stella and Brandon**

****"I love it here!" Stella dances around the glowing trees

"Sure is" Brandon follows

"What inspiration! I could use these for new designs!" she yelps in excitement

"It's just gorgeous!" Stella sighs

"You're gorgeous" Brandon whispers to himself

_"Yes she is" _comes a mysterious yet very familiar voice

"Who?" Brandon scans his surroundings

_"Stella, that's who we're talking about right?" _the voice comes again

"Who are you?" Brandon pulls out his phanto

_"That doesn't matter. What does matter is who you are" _the voice replies

"Who I am?" Brandon looks up

_"Yeah, compared to Stella" _

"What about me compared to Stella?" Brandon looks at his girlfriend twirling around the flowers

_"Yeah, I mean, think about it. She is a princess, heir to the throne of Solaria. What are you? A commoner from Eraklyon" _the voice says

"Why does that matter?" Brandon questions

_"Well, you are also Sky's squire, sworn to protect him at all costs. And if you are stuck on Eraklyon protecting him all the time, do you think you will have any time for her when it's time for her to take the throne?" _the voice continues

"Uhm-" Brandon stares into space

_"And what about when it's time for her to choose a husband? I'm sure the royal family wants they're only heir to marry royalty don't you think?"_

__"I'm sure they'll be happy as long as Stella is happy" Brandon mumbles

_"Right. Can't you see Brandon? There are hundreds of flaws in your relationship!" _the voice gets on Brandons nerves

"Who are you?! To be saying those things?!" Brandon spins around

_"Oh buddy c'mon! I'm you! And man you really have some thinking to do!" _the voice fades leaving Brandon speechless

"Me?" he looks up at Stella who has continued farther down a newly lit path

"Brandon! A new path! Let's go!" she skips forward laughing and smiling

"Ok" he follows her thinking, what was that? What if the he was right? What if Stella deserves more than me? What do I have to offer her? Aww man what am I doing? Stella deserves so much more than me, what am I thinking?

* * *

**Thx for reading! And please RxR!**


	10. Adventure to Lynfea Chapter 4

**Hey all! Midterm exams are finally over and I can continue my story! This is the last part for Adventure to Lynfea! Enjoy! **

* * *

Everyone walks through the newly opened paths to an open clearing with a single glowing bush at the center of it. All meeting up in the center. Some are happy, while others could be having a better day.

The bush illuminates the nights sky with its purplish-blue colors. It radiates heat, warmth, and positive energy. At the top of the small bush, there is one yet to bloom flower waiting to be picked.

"There's the Plutonia bush." says Bloom clutching Sky's hand.

"Great, now can we get it and get out of here?" asks Tecna, her arms crossed

"Ok!" Riven walks up to the plant, extends his arm to the single glowing flower, but jumps back suddenly.

"Ow! There's a shield around it." he says taking out his phantoblade.

"Everyone hit the shield, maybe we can break it!" yells Riven. All the boys walk up and hit the shield at the same time. It deflects their blow and sends them flying backwards

"Sky!"

"Brandon!"

"Jake! Are you alright?!"

"No! Riven!"

"Timmy? What happened?"

Layla walks up to the bush and examines it

"Maybe it doesn't take force. Maybe it takes magic?" she says

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom helping Sky up

"Magic, we need to do a convergence spell, maybe that will break the protective barrier!" says Layla

"Fine! WINX BELIEVIX!" yells Bloom

"CORA MAGIC HOPIX!" yells Cora

"Winx convergence!" yells the whole group in unison. When their blast of energy hits the barrier, it begins melting away like an ice cube on a hot summer day.

"Its Working!" yells Cora. Right when it looked like the barrier was destroyed, it reflected the energy sending the girls back in every direction. As everyone recovers, the boys help them up

"Why didn't it work? We were so close?" asks Stella

"Something threw off the balance of the energy. It was balanced at first, but it tipped." says Tecna

"Great!" says Musa

"Hey, remember what Flora said? Something about positive energy?" asks Layla

"Yeah, we must only have positive energy. Any negative will throw us off balance. We must be filled with positive energy. No doubts, fear, or hate." says Bloom

"Ok! Let's do this again!" yells Musa flying over to the bush. Tecna looks at Timmy and thinks back to the quick sand. But shakes her head and only thinks about the happy memories from her life, the positive ones.

"Ready? We all filled with positive energy?" asks Bloom. Everyone circles the the Plutonian bush and harnesses their energy.

"Winx Convergence!" they use their strongest spells on the barrier.

"Look! It's working! Keep it up!" everyone has a hard time controlling their powers without letting go of themselves. They continue until the barrier explodes releasing beams of light and energy.

"We did it! It worked!" yells Stella. Everyone stands up and stares at the only bush in existence that has the cure for Floras rare, mysterious sickness

"Someone get the flower." says Layla. Bloom being the closest reaches out

"Wait!" yells Cora

"What?" asks Bloom, arm still extended

"The barrier required complete positive energy. Don't you think the flower will too?" asks Cora

"She may have a point." says Tecna

"Are you still filled with positive energy?" asks Sky

"I...no." Bloom lowers her hand and backs away

"Than who is? It's getting dark, we have to get going soon!" says Timmy. Everyone looks around afraid to admit they aren't filled with positive energy. Only one person was.

"You are." says Riven to Musa

"I am? I can't be sure." says Musa looking up at him

"Believe me, you are." says Riven assuringly

"Ok." Musa walks forward slowly and reaches out for the blue and purple glittering flower. When she touches it, she is filled with warmth and happiness, and becomes a beacon of light. When the light goes out, it reveals Musa holding a blossomed flower sprinkling sparkles on the ground. Then behind everyone, the trees and grass move aside to open a path leading back to the ship.

"Whoa..." says Brandon slowly

"You were right Riven! She had positive energy!" says Bloom to Riven

"The sun! It's completely set! We need to get going come on!" says Cora turning around heading to the new open passageway. Everyone follows her with Musa trailing behind, holding the delicate flower.

Back on the ship, everyone settles down ready for takeoff.

"Everyone ready?" asks Timmy running the controls

"We're all good!" replies Sky. The ship takes off and sets course to Alfea, where Flora was waiting for the remedy.

**At Alfea **

Flora lays on her bed looking out the window at the darkening horizon. The only thing keeping her going was hope. Hope that her friends would be back soon with that flower, she couldn't hold on for much longer.

"I'm afraid her fever is rising. And shes forgotten where she is or what her name is, the sickness is getting worse" says the nurse to Helia outside the bedroom

"How much longer?" Helia looks through the open doorway at his girlfriend

"Maybe an hour before she loses consciousness, after that, probably around 24 hours before her heart fails" the nurse whispers in shame

"No" Helia looks down at the ground

"They will return with the Plutonia, we can trust them" she says before turning around and walking away. Helia enters the bedroom and sits beside Flora's bed. She turns to look at him and smiles

"Hi" she whispers. Helia takes a cloth and wipes her forehead

"Flora" he's on the break of tears when she cups his cheek

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" Flora whispers

"I know" Helia replies. He didn't want to lose Flora. She was one of the best things that have happened to him in the past three years, he couldn't bear it if she was taken away from him. The only thing he could hope for was that they got back with that flower soon.

**On the ship**

With Timmy, Sky, and Brandon at the controls, everyone else was sitting around deep in their own thought. Riven suddenly stands up and makes his way to the back

"I'll go to the storage room and take...inventory!" says Riven grabbing Musas hand as he walks back. When they get there he closes the door, turns on the light, and pulls her close.

"Riven whats going on?" Musa asks him. He takes a big breath and says

"I love you." he whispers

"You what?" the engine below them was pretty noisy

"Musa, I love you." he's says louder.

"You do?" Musa puts her hand on his cheek and reveals her biggest smile on her face

"Yeah." he says

"I love you too Riven!" she says kissing him

"But what made you say it so suddenly?" she pulls away

"I just don't want to lose you again." he says

"Well that's good to hear. That you can say it and all! But Riven I would never leave you because you had a hard time saying you loved me" she smiles

"Yeah well you never know what could happen. I've never said it before." he says

"Well I am honored to be the first!" they kiss passionately

"Brandon, can I sit with you?" she sits next to her boyfriend who seems to be deep in thought

"Uh, yeah, I guess." he says

"You ok?" Stella asks

"Yep" he looks up and fiddles his hands. She's takes one of them in her own and examines his face, but he keeps his head down.

"Brandon tell me what's wrong?!" she demands

"Nothing's wrong Stella." he get up and walks back to the control panel. Stella stares in amazement. Brandon rarely to never acts this way, why was he now?

"Tecna? Can we talk?" Timmy walks up to Tecna

"Yeah, what?" she says with no patience for him

"Did I do something to offend you?" he comes straight out and takes her by surprise. She didn'texpect him to just come out with it. Usually she had to give him hints that he was upset..

"Uhm, no, not really." she looks him right in the eyes

"But I did something?" he says back, Tecna let's out a heavy sigh

"Yeah Timmy, you did." Tecna says

"What did I do?" he asks

"Timmy, when I was sinking in that quick sand, you referred to logic than to me. You were making calculations while I was sinking in that sand! I tell you what to do in order to save me and you say it's illogical?!" she pours out what she's been thinking about for the past hour and a half

"I just wanted to make sure I did it right. I only had one chance to save you. I didn't want to make a mistake. I couldn't risk losing you." he looks down at the floor and adjusts his glasses

"You sure?" she asks

"I'm positive." he says

"Great! Because I couldn't stand being mad at you!" she smiles and they embrace.

"I'm sure happy to hear that!" he squeezes her back

"Guys, we're here!" says Sky pointing to Alfea

"Let's get that flower to Flora!" says Layla

"Yeah!" everyone cheers

The flower is given to the nurse who turns it into the necessary remedy for Flora. After that is done, Flora is alseep in her room with Helia while everyone else is around the school dealing with their own personal problems.

In the bedroom, it's just a sleeping Flora and a very tired Helia. His struggles to stay awake and preoccupies himself by reading one of Stellas magazines. Floras eyes flutter and begin to open. He doesn't notice this because he's reading something really interesting on fashion design. Well, it was either because he though it was interesting or he was too tired to look away from the words. Flora's eyes are fully open and she is fully awake by now. She looks around and smiles when she sees Helia sitting awkwardly on a chair with a magazine in front of his face. She reaches out and moves the magazine. Helia gives her a dazed look and widens his eyes when he realizes she is revived.

"Flora!" Helia drops the magazine wraps his arms around her. She giggles and does the same

"You're ok?" Helia moves her hair from out of her eyes

"Yeah, I feel perfect" Flora sits up and stretches

"So your memory is fine?" Helia leans back

"Yep, you're my...cousin right?" Flora smiles innocently and a horrified look comes to Helias face.

"I'm joking Helia, calm down!" Flora leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Then there's a knock on the door

"Come in!" Helia takes Floras hand a squeezes it

"How are we feeling?" the nurse enters the room

"We are feeling great, thanks to my friends" Flora replies

"Good, that's good" she glances around the room nervously

"Is something wrong?" Helia knows nervous looks when he sees them

"Well, Flora it seems you didn't come upon the sickness accidentally. As I said before, that was very rare" the nurse places down her clipboard

"Well, who would want to poison Flora with deadly disease?" Helia questions

"Well...there are the Trix" Flora speaks out

"I thought they were banished?" the nurse cocks her head

"I thought so too, but Cora mentioned seeing them a few weeks ago, which we all believed to be impossible. But over the past four years, I've learned that nothing it impossible" Flora turns her eyes to the floor

"Hey, it's ok" Helia pats her hand

"Well, we still don't know who would go to the trouble of finding a the pollen in the first place, but we'll have to continue searching. For now, enjoy the time with you friends." she stands up and starts for the door

"Where are they by the way?" Flora asks

"I believe they are around the building. Most of them looked like they were in a daze when they returned, quite odd actually." she smiles and exits the room. Helia turns to Flora

"I'm so glad you're okay" Helia sighs

"So am I" Flora leans forwards and places her lips gently on his. He embraces her tightly making the silent vow to never let go.

**Outside the Building**

Brandon sits on the front steps starring at the ground. He is alone, for many of the students are in bed. Storm clouds loom overhead, describing just how Brandon feels.

"Brandon there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Stella runs over and takes a seat beside him

"Hey Stella" Brandon looks in the opposite direction

"Brandon?" Stella turns his head to face her

"You alright?" she questions

"Actually, I'm not" Brandon removes her hand from his chin and faces forward

"Well what is it?" Stella looks at pleadingly

"Stella, have you ever thought about what your gonna do ten years from now? When you become Queen?" Brandon says, Stella laughs

"Well I don't intend to become Queen until my father gives up the throne and it is truly necessary, why do you ask?" she asks back

"Cuz I'm not royalty, I'm a page from Eraklyon" Brandon mumbles

"Why does that matter?" Stella looks at him

"When it's time for you to marry, you should marry a prince, someone who can give you everything a prince can" Brandon says

"Don't be silly, I don't need to marry a prince, anyway that's years from-" she begins, but he interrupts

"But you should, and being with a page who can't give you any of that won't help" it begins to drizzle

"But I-" Stella is speechless, what was he getting at?

"I think it's time we move on. You should find a prince who suits you. Who can give you everything you want and need" Brandon stands up, it rains harder

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stella grabs his hand

"I mean I'm breaking up with you Stella, you deserve so much better than me" Brandon walks away into the now pouring rain

"Wait, Brandon, what are you thinking?!" Stella stands up. Brandon stops and turns his head slightly backwards

"I'm thinking about our future, your future. Goodbye Stella" Brandon walks away and dissapears into the darkness of the night beyond the Alfea arch

"Wait! Brandon noooo!" Stella suns after him in the rain. She slips on mud and falls hard to the ground letting out a blood shrieking scream. Brandon stops and turns around. The tears he's been holding rush down his cheek

"I'm sorry" he whispers to himself and continues into the forest in the direction of Red Fountain

"Brandon no" Stella mumbles lying in the dirt in the pouring rain.

**Musa's bedroom**

****"I love you Musa" Riven buries his face in her hair. He is sitting on a chair with Musa propped on his lap. Her chin is resting on his shoulder and she's caressing his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you any time soon" Musa giggles and kisses his cheek. The love between these two love birds is practically palpable, but it only makes their relationship stronger.

**Bloom and Sky**

****"That was a fun adventure don't you think?" Sky leans against the wall in the hallway outside the girls dorm

"Considaring I don't remember much of it, yeah sure" Bloom stands beside him

"The pollen from the flowers probably made you act that way" Sky closes his eyes from exhaustion

"What did I do again?" Bloom shakes her head and looks at him

"You wanted me to smell the flowers. You said all the stress would go away" Sky looks at her and smiles

"Bet I was horrible" Bloom smiles shyly

"I got you back didn't I?" Sky reaches out and strokes her hair

"I'm glad you did" Bloom slides closer to him and rests her head on his chest

"Well I wasn't going to give up until I did, I can promise you that" He rests his head on hers and they both close their eyes enjoying their moment if embrace.

"Can we go inside?" Bloom whispers

"Yeah, let's go" Sky takes her hand and leads her into the common room. Inside, Stella is sitting on the couch covered with mud.

"Stella?!" Bloom rushes over to her

"Are you alright?" Sky crouches in front of her. Stella starred at the floor, she hadn't even bothered to wipe the mud from her face

"Stella, you've been crying, what's wrong?" Bloom grabs a napkin and wipes her best friends face gently

"He did it" Stella whispers

"Who did what?" Sky hands her a glass of water

"Brandon, he broke up with me"

* * *

**And that is it for Adventure to Lynfea!**

**The next up will be The Birthday Bash! On location in Cora's home planet of Mercuris and Earth! I might even encoroperate a little bit of Andros! But that's only if you guys RxR!**

**Now this is a big question for the readers! Cora's parents are the king and queen of Mercuris, and I am leaving it up to all of you to choose the name of the queen!**

**And what do you think of the new StellaxBrandon turn out? Do you want them to get back together? And how?**

**Thanks all! Let's hear to comments and recommendations! :)**


	11. Readers Update!

Hello all! I've decided to make things easier for the name and choose a selection and have the readers vote

Here are the choices for the Queen of Mercuris' name:

Queen Sophia (Thank you SparklingFlora)

Queen Ruby

Queen Clarissa

Queen Galaxia

Vote for your FAV name as I'll use the winner!

As for Brandon and Stella, well that will be a surprise!

Keep those reviews and recommendations coming and I'll post the next story even sooner!

Thx!:)


	12. Final Update! Next story is out!

Hi readers! The next story is out!

Check out Birthday Bash!

Copy and paste this link to get to the story:

s/9178084/1/Birthday-Bash

Thanks! :)


End file.
